


Courtesy and Costuming

by whoneedsapublisher



Series: Halloween prompt week 2020 [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Older Dia and Mari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Mari Ohara is back from abroad for a Halloween party, and already causing problems for Dia. Probably on purpose.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari
Series: Halloween prompt week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987144
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Love Live Halloween Prompt Week 2020





	Courtesy and Costuming

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of a Halloween prompt week: "You are NOT going out in that."

Dia considered herself a patient woman. If you had a younger sibling, it was the sort of thing that got put to the test, and Dia prided herself on how rarely she’d snapped at Ruby when she was young, despite all the trouble that a curious child inevitably caused. 

But there was something about the other members of Aquors that tended to set off her temper much more easily than usual. Maybe it was just that it was related to idols. Maybe it was just how oblivious Chika could be. But whatever the reason, when it came to Aquors, Dia’s patience ran out as quickly as if someone had put a hole in a gas tank and then started driving at top speed.

Mari Ohara, of course, gleefully put a knife through that tank whenever she got the chance.

And this was no exception. She’d barged into Dia’s room, a mischievous grin on her face, and it took everything Dia had to try to count to ten in her head before she reacted.

“So?” Mari said when Dia remained silent, her glee obvious in her voice. “What do you think?”

“You,” Dia said, fighting to keep her voice level. “Are _not_ going to my _little sister’s_ Halloween party wearing _that_.”

“Aww, what’s wrong with it?” Mari asked, with the saccharine false innocent of a cat with its whiskers dripping with cream.

“What’s _wrong_ with it,” Dia said. “Is that if I went into the kitchen and got a box of napkins, then threw them at you at random, I’d _still_ end up covering more skin than that poor excuse for a shirt!”

Mari looked down at herself. “The halloween shop said it was a perfectly normal outfit.”

“ For an  _ eight year old, Mari! _ ”

“I’m young at heart,” Mari said. As she winked and put her arm behind her head, the poor, tortured fabric finally gave up. With a loud RIP, it tore right along the seam, falling open and revealing that Mari was not, in fact wearing a bra.

“Oopsies,” Mari said, not bothering to cover herself.

Dia took a long, shaking breath.

Keep your cool, Dia. Don’t let her provoke you….

“I guess I’ll have to sew that back up before we go.”

Dia reached out and grabbed Mari by the wrist.

“Oh? What is it Di-mmph?!”

Forget keeping her cool. As Dia crushed her lips onto Mari’s and roughly groped her chest, savouring the soft feeling of Mari’s breast in her hand, she decided that she’d displayed significantly more patience than Mari deserved.

* * *

“Dia!” Ruby said happily, wrapping her sister in a warm embrace. “It’s so good to see you again!”

“It’s good to see you too, Ruby,” Dia said, smiling. She made sure to keep in touch when she could, but living in Tokyo meant that she didn’t spend nearly as much time with her sister as she had before.

“I was afraid you weren’t coming,” Ruby said. “You’re usually so much earlier.”

There was a snicker from behind Dia, which she judiciously ignored. “Oh, um, we missed a train,” she said. “Sorry. I tried to call, but I wasn’t getting any reception in the train station…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ruby said. “I’m just glad you’re here now.”

She peeked over Dia’s shoulder. “Is that Mari under there?” she asked.

“Yes,” Dia said.

“Hello Ruby!” Mari said, slightly muffled.

“She’s dressed as a mummy this year,” Dia said.

“Yes,” Mari said. “It was very important that I pick a costume that covered up my neck!”

“Eh?” Ruby said. “Why?”

“Because-”

“Because she got a bug bite,” Dia interjected.

“Right. A _bug_ _bite_ ,” Mari said, giggling.

“Um…” Ruby said. “Well, come on in!”

Even though she was wearing the costume Dia had given her, as Mari confidently sauntered in and gave Dia an outrageous wink, she couldn’t help but feel like Mari had won in the end.


End file.
